This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to displays for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones are often provided with rigid displays made from rigid display structures. Rigid display structures often include a significant amount of inactive border area for around the display for accommodating display circuitry for operating display pixels in an active region of the display. It is not uncommon for the width of the inactive border to be up to a centimeter wide or more. This type of wide inactive region tends to make displays bulky and requires the use of electronic device housings with wide bezels.
Flexible display technologies are available that allow displays to be flexed. In a typical flexible display, an array of light-emitting diodes such as organic light-emitting diodes may form a planar active display region on a flexible substrate. Inactive edge portions of the flexible substrate are sometimes bent away from the plane of the active region. However, a flexible substrate with bent edges can have a tendency to return to its original flat shape. This tendency can cause a bent portion to become separated from a mounting structure to which it is adhered or to exert an undesired force on another component or structure in the electronic device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to minimize the width of the inactive region in a display and to otherwise improve displays for electronic devices.